A: Return of the Digi-Destined Prologue
by Matt Ishida
Summary: The DD's Jobs... ^_^


The Return of the DigiDestined Prologue

By Matt Ishida

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything in this story that has not come from my own imagination.

So please don't sue

***********************************************************************

The Return of Matt Ishida: Miss me? Hehe! ^_^ I've only been gone about 20 minutes!

Anyway here is the beginning my new story, which is connected with my old one (sort-of) like Gabumon's death and the Yama/Sora relationship.

Just a short explanation

Mimi/Yamato/Sora/Taichi are 20

Jyou is 21

Koushiro is 19

Hikari/Takeru are 17 (do I have that right?)

***********************************************************************

Yamato yawned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

He slowly pulled the covers off and walked into the bathroom.

"Man, if I knew I had to wake up so early I would have taken up an easier profession."

He picked up a shirt from the ever- growing pile on the floor and threw on a pair of jeans.

His alarm rang 6 am

"Who! I'm late!" 

He quickly stuffed his donut in his mouth, put on his shoes and ran out pushed open the door.

Suddenly about a dozen flashes blinded him.

"Mr. Ishida! Why did you call your first album 'Gabumon?"

"Yes who is this Gabumon?"

"What is it?"

Tons of questions were being poured into his brain.

Gabumon… his best friend…

No he couldn't bring that up again.

He tried every day to forget to get on with his life.

"No autographs please" he said jokingly

He pushed through the crowd and ran to his car.

He managed to get the key in and to start the engine.

He backed up his car and started down the road toward the studio.

Suddenly he spotted something on the passenger seat.

It was an envelope; a light blue envelope with the shape of his crest on it… addressed to Yamato Ishida

He opened it carefully

Inside was a pastel blue card it said, in fancy script letters

Dear Yamato, 

You have been invited to our 'Digi-Destined' Reunion!

It will be held June 6, 2006

Please go to the following address for the party-

3468 Marir Ave.

Jouba, Japan 

If you have any questions please feel free to call me 475-4567

Thank you.

Yamato took a look at his watch.

June 6, 2006

That was today!

He quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed the studio

"Sorry, I won't be in today…"

***********************************************************************

"Now children, please practice writing the letter G in your workbooks, remember G makes a GEE sound!"

"Yes Miss"

The children obediently took out their blue notebooks and began to scrawl G's into it.

Their teacher leaned upon her desk.

She loved her job, but teaching these kindergartners was really draining her energy.

She picked up her bottle of water and took a sip.

"Hmm… what's this?" She said, as she noticed a pink envelope taped to her bottle.

It was addressed to 'Miss Sora'

She tore the envelope open and pulled out a pastel pink card.

It said

Dear Sora, 

You have been invited to our 'Digi-Destined Reunion' 

It will be held June 6, 2006

Please go to the following address for the party-

3468 Marir Ave.

Jouba, Japan 

If you have any questions please feel free to call me 475-4567

Sora gasped in delight

She would finally get to see her friends again! 

Taichi, and Mimi, and Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari… and Yamato

She missed him the most she missed his jokes and the way he smiled.

She missed him, everything about him.

But after High School she had followed her path, and she had followed hers.

The paths had never met, and they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

He sent her emails, and she replied but a normal email would just consist of

To: Sora ([soramon@hotmail.com][1])

From: Yamato ([gabuguy@hotmail.com][2])

Hey Sora! What's up?

Are your little monsters…

Ok I know you love them, your little 'pupils' annoying you?

Man Sora, I don't know how you have any patience for them!

But then again I have absolutely no patience whatsoever ^_-

I'm trying for an early retirement!

Do you think I could find a plan for 20 year olds?

They just made Sora want Yamato more.

The bell rang loudly in her ears.

Finally, Friday…

Wait! She thought

It's Friday June sixth!

She hurried her little 'pupils' put of the room and rushed to her car.

I hope I make it on time!

Her car revved up and she tore out of the parking lot.

***********************************************************************

"Excuse me Mr. Izzumi," said the secretary as she poked her head through the door.

Koushiro was sitting in the office of his 3 billion- dollar computer business.

His yellow laptop rested on his laptop as he made adjustments to it.

"What is it Ms. Minka?" Koushiro said as he snapped back to reality.

He was always working with his computers sometimes he wished he was just a normal boy.

Like Yamato or Taichi…

They had jobs, but they also had fun.

My job was non-stop.

But I guess I made it that way.

Ms. Miyaka came into the room with a dark orange envelope addressed to 'Mr. Izzumi'

I opened the envelope, and the card inside.

Dear Koushiro

You have been invited to our 'Digi-Destined Reunion' 

It will be held June 6, 2006

Please go to the following address for the party-

3468 Marir Ave.

Jouba, Japan 

If you have any questions please feel free to call me 475-4567

June sixth? That was today…

I had to have fun!

I jumped out of chair to the surprise of my secretary, I ran to my car and I just left…

***********************************************************************

"Oooo!" I said appreciatively as I spotted the designer gown.

It was a beautiful pink colour, which reminded me of Lillimon.

"Miss Tachikawa, we would be honored if you wore it for us!"

"Oh thank you!" I said, grabbing the gown from the co-ordinator's hands and running into the changeroom.

I changed outfits, and started putting on my make-up.

"Just a dash of silver eyeshadow here and a bit of blush there" I sang lightly as I completely enveloped myself in perfection.

"Mimi!" Mikashi called "We only have 5 minutes!"

"Okay okay! Rush rush rush!" I got out of the chair and made one last quick check in the mirror.

Suddenly the loudspeaker blared

"Here we have two exquisite dresses designed by Marc Evantel"

That was our cue, Mikashi and I started walking down the narrow stage.

I kept my face serious (though it was quite hard to do).

"One step, two step, three step turn" I whispered to myself.

I turned and walked slowly and elegantly off the stage.

"Whoa! So much preparation and work for five minutes!" I said to Mikashi

"Yeah, but we get to try on all of these great clothes, use all of this make-up and get paid (a lot may I add) for just strutting down the stage wearing it"

It wasn't as easy as Mikashi had described it.

All those diets, I barely even ate 1 1/2 full meals a day!

I walked back to the make-up stand.

Suddenly something caught my eye.

A pale green envelope addressed to Ms. Tachikawa.

The card inside invited me to a reunion.

"Wow!" I gasped I really needed a vacation anyway.

I called goodbye to Mikashi and ran to my car.

***********************************************************************

"Pass the ball Taichi!" I heard Ian say.

I passed it straight to him and ran toward the goal.

Ian passed it to me, and I dodged the other team's defence.

I kicked the ball hard the goalie couldn't stop it.

It hit against the net at the back of the goal and the referee sounded his whistle.

"YEAH!" I yelled 

We had won the whole championship!  
Ian and my other team -mates ran toward me

I gave them all high-fives then I ran back toward the stands.

Sweat was pouring off my brow as I waved to my fans.

"Kamiya!" My coach barked

I was expecting him to yell at me for not making two of my goals…

"Yes sir?" I said reproachfully.

"That was some great work back there!" he smacked me on the back and moved on to the other players.

The media came onto the field.

"So Mr. Kamiya" one reporter said

"How does it feel going professional?"

"Well it's always been my dream," I said, smiling into the camera.

Suddenly I saw Ian motioning to me he was holding a small light orange envelope.

"Excuse me" I said, and I ran toward Ian.

"What's this?"

"I found it here on the bench, coach says he doesn't know who put it here"

I opened the envelope quickly, pulling out a small yellow card.

Dear Taichi, 

You have been invited to our 'Digi-Destined Reunion' 

It will be held June 6, 2006

Please go to the following address for the party-

3468 Marir Ave.

Jouba, Japan 

If you have any questions please feel free to call me 475-4567

June sixth was today! 

I ran to my coach, and he was more than happy to let me go…

I think I annoy him a bit sometimes ^_^

I took a quick shower.

I haven't ever been crazy about taking showers with other guys looking.

Then I sped to my car.

"Sora HERE I COME!" I yelled as I honked the horn

***********************************************************************

Well, the prologue is getting a tad long, so I'm going to continue it later.

Sorry if nothing much happens here, but I just wanted to express my ideas of what I think the DD would be doing later in life…

As always~

Email comments to [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][3]

Visit my site @ [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][4]

~*Mattie-chan*~

   [1]: mailto:soramon@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:gabuguy@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [4]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



End file.
